


The Chance to Come Back

by cheeseboard



Series: Drabbles of Light and Darkness [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Emotions, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Post SHB spoilers, what would happen if my wol saw zenos alive again right now [:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseboard/pseuds/cheeseboard
Summary: Just a drabble of what my WoL would feel if she saw Zenos alive and well againI might expand on this more later but I like writing drabbles to at least get the idea started \o/
Series: Drabbles of Light and Darkness [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561354
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Chance to Come Back

Her breath hitches in her throat when she sees him.

“You…”

The words are somewhere between a whisper and a snarl.

She feels her heart racing – her hand clenches into a fist, nails piercing her palm.

“You… _You_ …!”

Shock. Grief. Rage. Her emotions reflect in her eyes, one after another.

The Garlean prince took joy in this display.

“Of all people… how is it that _you_ get the chance to come back?!”

They appear in her mind’s eye – Moenbryda, Haurchefant, Ysayle, Papalymo, everyone…

“It’s not fair…”

Tears stream down her face.

“I won’t let you continue living when they can’t!”


End file.
